blood sworn light
by wirlpool
Summary: a young paladin named anthios saw the fall of the sunwell and hate himself for being able to wield the light with having to steal it until he meet a young night elf priest who helps him find his destiny within the light


Light shed blood

Light shed blood

It was mid autumn leaves falling from the tree leaves blood red a caravan making a short detour through blood elf lands transporting good and a person of great power

"High priestess Alana are you sure we should venture here this is enemy territory and they do not treat the alliance with such kindness as they did in the old ages."

The young night elf priestess only started outside she had never ventured past the Walls of Darnassus she was to be the heir of high priestess Tyrande.

"Im sure there are no enemy's we had scouts check this area last night for enemy or any thing close to an enemy and plus I always wanted to see the lands of our dear cousins."

The paladin started for a moment out into the wood trying to find a way out of the wood incase of an attack or a plan of attack he then spoke again.

"You do remember why we are traveling to stormwind don't you?"

The high priestess gave him the most bore look he had ever seen even from his pupils.

"Yes I no lienhart to transport the uncorrupted sunwell water."

She reached down under he carriage seat and pulled out a fine wooden box with runes caved on every inch of the box she then whispered to the box and it open revealing a vial of the most holeyest water that could cure any sickness but this water was different it had been infused with light and blessed by the narru Al'dal secretly and it was on its way to be put to the test at stormwind. Lienhart necklace then started shining out a melodic tune beautiful to the mortal's ears he then chuckled.

"How funny this little trinket is."

He then grabbed it from his neck to examining it he had gotten it while traveling through the plague lands he had then realized it was the bloods light that was made from the same shard that the ashbringer was created from. The priestess only stared and chuckled a bit.

"You must find happiness within that thing"

She laughed a little more it was melodic after all how was a human able to resist a elf they where beautiful after all he had shown self control but it was wearing thin very thin.

He then changed the subject

"I still do no trust these woods high priestess."

She only started back and smiled.

"We have nothing to worry about lienhart we are safe."

Or so they thought…on the other side of the forest wall facing the caravan a pair of green eyes piercing the thick lush forest wall staring and scouting there enemy then disappeared running through the forest there owner was a female ranger she was running to the 2nd in command officer.

"sir sir"

The young female ranger yelled at her commander a rogue he turned to stared at her she was still scared by this man his eye is what frighten her more than any thing it was white

With a veil with a scar running through it was rumored that he got the scar defending the sunwell at the blood elf's darkest hour. She gulped before she spoke

"We have enemies' sir no to far from here and it is not a supply caravan it's to heavily guarded."

The rogue lifted his eyebrow thinking he then spoke to the ranger

"This must be the caravan we where informed about but why would they go this way there are no alliance settlements any where near here."

The ranger spoke

"But the thing that gets me is how they even got here."

The rogue spoke again

"They must have gotten here by boat since there is a night elf encampment off the coast of ghost lands."

He stared hard into the round then finally spoke

"Inform the other rogues and ranger to attack on your signal after 5 minutes of combat I want a status report and if thing go bad I and the commander will join you he nudged his head backward toward a sleeping commander."

The blood elf could not believe it the commander himself entering battle she had seen him fight only once and that had put her in her place but his power is what scared her the most he had laid waste to 100 undead with one spell she had seen this with her own face even the commander always smiled but in battle his was as merciful as a demon.

"Did u get that ranger?"

The female ranger snapped out of her trance and saluted before heading out and informing the others.

--With the caravan--

The high priestess was still looking out the window humming a tune until she had a powerful vision

_Run…death forsaken light… chosen by light it self he has forgotten it…hatetred to all lightbringer…he knows not love or compassion…run dear light wielder!"_

She then snapped out of the trance she had a look on concern on her face she then screamed

"We have to turn back now we are in great danger!"

But it was to light the an arrow flew and had killed the driver instantly the paladin startled ran out of the caravan but was met by arrows

"Call to arms my brothers!!"

Warriors flew from behind the second caravan along with dwarven gun men firing at both sides pinned. One of the dwarf screamed

"What the hell is attacking us the scout said these roads where safe!"

But his mouth was shut from an arrow from behind him the female ranger was aiming then she saw it the paladin she thought to her self this must be the commander she aimed and shot but her arrow was caught by him he then smile

"Dwarfs fire over to the left!"

The dwarfs nodded an fire and to the elf's dismay the bullets had pierce many brothers and sister sum had died on the spots other had fallen from the tree other wounded the female ranger was hurt he self she and he men could not stand any more if they got a lucky shot like that again she ran losing much blood on the way until she got to her 2nd in command the rogue ran over to her and caught her she whispered

"Many dead sum wounded they have a powerful paladin among them sir."

He looked at her we will avenge the fallen but please don't call me sir call me faendor he smile only to be met by a fainting face he lowered her slowly to the ground. he then walked over to the tree which under it was there commander his boss anthios

"Anthios wake up seem we are needed."

The paladin opened his eyes

"I had that dream again it told me the necklace is near and it calls me faendor looked at him with his face only smiling

"Well come on it seems that the paladin is kicking your ranger's asses."

Anthios got up and picked up his blade the thing that had given him these danm dream the blade was know as gods tear no could hate such a blade its handle was blood red with sum golf and phoenix wing that had ember circling the wings them self it looked like and average claymore he blade was huge it had rune carved over it but what made it different was the huge gap in the middle of the blade he only stared at it thing it and cursing the danm thing he picked up of his armor which belonged to his father it was a templar armor but the thing had enchantments to make it sum thing not to be laughed at. The rogue stared at him

"wear your helmet you won't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

He joked his face wasn't pretty it was like all other blood elf's face thin and narrow but he had black hair instead of the normal blonde hair he had even grown a soul patch to blend in more into the blood elf crowd.

"You can shut your mouth faendor lets just get this over with."

The both ran to battle seen

--Caravan--

Bullet and arrows flew pass the caravan Alana was scare even though she knew she would eventually she would face skirmishes like this one but she unprepared for this she peered out the window only to be greeted by and arrow that hit the wall behind her she watched as sum rogues had jumped out of the forest to fight lienhart was taking 4 at a time killing at least 2 of the at a time she was glad she had him with him until she saw sum one else come out the forest she then felt it a power so unbelievable its aura was of hatred and pain she only stared at lienhart not knowing this would be the last time she saw him.

If you guys liked this at all review please


End file.
